


Sleepaway Camp - An End To Torment

by flickawhip



Series: Sleepaway Camp - Concrete Angel-Verse [4]
Category: Sleepaway Camp (1983)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Angela and Felicity agree to stop killing... and find a new friend.





	1. Decades Apart

It had been two whole decades since Felicity and Angela met. They had healed up and moved past a lot of what had made them such willing killers. At least, they had until they heard about Camp Manabe.... 

They would return one last time. Together. To the place it all began. Both women would be disguised, Angela and Felicity both hiding under hats and wigs and loose clothes, although neither had expected to find themselves faced with another, faster, killer. 

Angela had returned home on the last night disappointed, the slaughter was over and yet Angela and Felicity had failed to beat the other killer to a single kill.


	2. Angela?

“What do you mean there’s a third killer?”

Felicity had been staring at Angela for several minutes, her voice soft but confused when she spoke. 

“How?”

“I... my sister...”

“Angela? .... Angela your sister?”

“Yes...”

“Did they... arrest her?”

“No, they did not.”

The answer came from the doorway, both Angela and Felicity looking up at the same time, the bedraggled young woman in the doorway smirking as she watched them, surprised when Felicity stretched a hand out to her. 

“Close the door, lock it, and come here.”

Angela had closed the door moving closer to settle beside Felicity once the door was locked, sighing a little and looking tense even as she watched her brother, now her sister, settle closer to her wife. Felicity. Felicity had smirked a little, stroking her hair and moving to wrap a gentle arm around the new Angela, slightly relieved when the other woman leant into her. 

“You really don’t mind sharing her Pe.... What do I call you now?”

Angela, the Angela who had been living with Felicity had shaken her head, suddenly mute. Felicity spoke instead.

“Angela...”

“I...”

“Sweetie, just do it.”

“I don’t know your name either...”

“Felicity.”

“Oh.... but wait if... if she’s Angela, what do you call me?”

“How about Angel?”

“I like that...”

“Then Angel it is.”

Angela had smiled at her sister and wife talking, watching her sister... Angel... relax and deciding that maybe, just maybe, she could be content like this. Forever.


End file.
